The Big Weekend
by Zombies Travel South
Summary: This was written around the time Dan and Phil went to Derry with Radio One, I don't claim 'Phan' is real and for copy right reasons I don't own Dan nor Phil. I'm not sure if this will Trigger anyone so just be careful and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, I don't claim 'Phan' is real and that any of this is real, which is why it's called fiction. I'm also not to sure if it might trigger people so just be carefull... Enjoy '-'**

**Phils pov:**

"Phil, get up!"

"Phil! Hurry or you'll be late"

I heard Dan yelling at me from the kitchen so I slid out of the warm cosy bed, pulled of my superman pyjamas and replaced them with some dark, skinny jeans. After fully getting ready I made my way to the kitchen to find Dan there, fully dressed, eating a bowl of Jordans Clusters whilst waiting for the kettle boil,

"Finally your up, the kettles on so hurry and eat"

"Calm down Dan, we're not going to be late"

"We have only two hours left to get packed and down to the airport"

"And we will get there, stop worrying and get packing"

He gave me a nod followed with a sweet smile before disappearing through his own bedroom.

We where going to Derry in Ireland for the Big Weekend therefore we had to be at the airport by nine am.

I decided that maybe I should finish my packing I started last night so I gathered up the rest of my belongings I was taking with me, crammed them in a bag and then went to see how Dan was getting on.

"How you doing, nearly done?"

He shoved a few more things in his own bag, before turning around to face me "I am now, lets go".

He had the biggest smile on ever, all teeth. I loved too see him happy, it made me smile just seeing his joy. Dan had been excited for this weekend for ages, last night was probably the earliest I've ever known him go to bed. But now Friday was here and on our adventure we are.

"You sure you've got everything?"

"yes"

"The house alarm is set?"

"Yes"

"The switch in the livin-"

"I checked everything so Phil, please stop whittling and lets get moving"

I couldn't help but worry, the internet knew we wasn't going to be home for a few days, anyone could try to break in.

It wasn't long until our taxi came, after I helped Dan hurdle his luggage into the back seat followed by a excited Dan. It was going to be a long day.

**Dans pov**:

I climbed into the back of the taxi after Phil, I took of my jacket and scrunched it up to make a pillow against the window to lean on. If the traffic was clear it should only take about 20 minutes to get there. I dozed of for a while to be woken by Phil tapping my shoulder

"Sleeping beauty, we're here"

I let out a noise of approval as I threw my jacket back on and scrambled out the car, the Radio1 crew arrived shortly after us but me and Phil stayed together majority of the time.

It was time for the flight so we headed for the planes entrance

"Shit"

"What is it?" Phil sounded as if he forgot a bag in the car or left the front door unlocked

"That's what's wrong" He pointed to a sign ahead stating that the Derry flight had been cancelled until later that night. Great.

" Looks like the Big Weekend will have to start without us"

I was actually quite upset, It may sound stupid but I had been looking forward for this event for weeks and to be working at the festival not just stood in the crowd as per usual, but I guess being a few hours late couldn't harm much...

Since me nor Phil got much sleep I found a bench we could both nap on to

A. Catch Up

B. Pass some time

It was 12pm when I woke up, Phil has his head on my lap with his legs curled up against his chest. Wow I thought to myself, he looks so fricking adorable. Wait, what?. This had came up a few times now, Phil looking cute, hot, attractive. It wasn't just his appearance I was complimenting either, His personality , his laugh, all his tiny habits. I had the need to protect him even more then I already did. I had no idea what these feelings meant I wasn't going to worry about them, not this weekend anyway.

Phil looked so peaceful whilst asleep, curled up like a tiny kitten. I didn't want to wake him yet my bladder wouldn't let that happen, I lifted his head from my knee and carefully placed it on my jacket I'd been sat on. All I knew was that I need a toilet and some coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a follow on from the last chapter... **

**Phils pov:**

I felt my head being moved around but I was to tired to wake fully up so I soon dozed back of to sleep. When I woke up Dan wasn't no where to been seen, like hell was I panicking, I was alone in an airport with my best friend missing.

I started to sit up when a coffee was placed into my hand, I turned to see Dan stood there with a coffee for himself

"Where the hell was you?!"

" Uhm, sorry. I needed coffee"

"And you couldn't of woke me up?!"

He didn't reply, just stood there staring at the floor

"Well?... You know what, I'm going for a walk. I'll see you later."

"No, Phil wait!"

I didn't bother stopping, that was that. I didn't even know why I was mad. He didn't do anything wrong I just... needed space.

I had no clue where I was going, I ran into a member of the radio crew who gave me a quick update. The sun was shining outside so I went and made myself comfortable on a wall.

What was wrong with me?, why did I just shout at Dan for? He did fuck all wrong, infact he let me sleep and brought me coffee...Why am I such a Dick at times.

**Dans pov:**

Phil walked of after shouting at me, what the fuck had I done? Had I upset him somehow, did he realize he was hurting me because he was killing me inside. One things I've learnt from living with Phil is that when he gets mad and walks of is that you should leave him, never go searching. Give him space. Also that fact we was in middle of a massive airport it would take ages to find him so I took a seat, sipped my coffee and couldn't help but cry. I have had to finally give up fighting with my brain and admit I have grew feelings for Phil, stronger ones. I've always had them I think, just now have I realized I can't fight them no longer. He could never know of course, He didn't even know I was gay never mind gay for my best friend... But was I gay? Yeah I had strong feelings for Phil but that's all, I've never walked past a man on the street and thought he was hot or anything...

I had been zoned out and I'm not sure how long for but Chloe, a member of the radio1 crew came up to me with the information that our plane was arriving in ten minutes. Ten minutes. Phil.

**Phils pov:**

I was re-woken busy the sound of a load car horn, where the heck was I? Oh yeah that's right. I walked of from Dan because he brought my coffee and I fell asleep outside on a wall. Great.

I really should go and apologize to him, just as I stood to go and search for him I spotted him running towards me

"We have to go, our plane will be here any time soon!"

"Look Dan, I'm really sor-" He cut me off by grabbing hold of my wrist and dragging me to the location the other members of the crew was waiting.

It didn't take long until we was seated on the plane to Derry, I was really excited now. Turning in my seat I saw Dan a few rows down, alone. After unbuckling my seat belt I made my way over and took the seat next to him, he looked up up from his phone and into my eyes, giving my another sweet smile. Something about him seemed different though, his eyes looked red and puffy, his hands looked as though they where shaking and he hadn't even touched his hair since we got on the plane. Yes, something is definitely not right.

"Hey" I didn't want to jump straight in with the questions and make him feel uncomfortable

"Hi"

"How come your sat alone?"

"Well I'm not any more"

"Oh, Uhm- Would you like me to go?"

His eyes shot wide, like recognition of what he just said "NO! Please stay" and gave me a weepy attempt of a smile as I settled into my new seat. We sat in silence for a while but what I did to him was bugging me more and more,

"Hey, I really am sorry, I don't know what came over me, you did nothing wrong and I was acting an I di-" he cut me of. Again.

"Phil there is no need to apologize, I should of woken you up, I just didn't think it was that important"

"That's because it wasn't important"

"The way you went of it obviously was"

I let out a deep sigh, "You're, You're not mad at me are you?"

"What? No! Of course I'm not Phil. I just got worried when you walked of but mad? I'd never be mad at you"

"You was worried? Is- Is that why you've been crying?". Damn I shouldn't of said that because as soon as the words spilt out my mouth Dan went back into his quite mode, the one I have just gotten rid of.

"I haven't been crying.."

I knew he was lying straight away but at least he wasn't mad at me and he might come around and speak about it later on

"So your okay now?"

He gave a slight nod in return. I laid down, my head in Dans lap once again, falling to sleep whilst he slowly stroked my hair.

**Dans Pov: **

I sat on the plane, Phils head in my lap, luckily he was on my jacket or he would have been able to feel my growing erection beneath him. I started to stroke his hair, OhGod it's so soft, my fingers just fell straight through it like a bunch of silk ribbons and sooner or later I noticed Phils breathing get slower and heavier like he had fallen to sleep, which it turns out he had. I wondered if he was dreaming?, what would he be dreaming about? Could it be about the weekend? Getting to meet the bands? Could it be me? I shook that thought out of my head as soon as I thought of it, I knew Phil didn't like me the way I liked him. I opened up my phone and looked at some pictures that had already been taken of the festival until I fell to sleep once again.

By the time I had woken up we was just landing in Derry, Phil had gone but since we was on a plane I gathered he couldn't be far. He polite gave us a signal to collect our belongings and make our way of the plane, it was good to stretch out my legs and it didn't take long until we was all back on land, with our luggage, outside Derry airport.

Me and Phil got a taxi to the hotel we was staying in first to drop of our bags and freshen up. It took about ten minutes to get there and collect our key to room 394. I could see Phils arm muscles clench as he lifted the heavy bags, I got so distracted I walked into the wall instead of walking through the elevator door.

"OUCH!"

"Oh God, Are you all right Dan?" I could see Phil was trying to caring but he couldn't quite hide the giggles in his voice,

" Yeah I'm fine, let's just hurry"

We walked for a while until we eventually find our room. It was large and very white, it included a wide-scape window that looked over the beautiful scenery, all the furniture was made of light pine, the table that seated 2, the sofa that as-well seated two and the bed... that was made for two.

"Well it's nice apart from the bed, we'll just have to ask for another room, I don't fancy crashing on the chair"

"Yeah... Later though because we need to get gone"

We dropped our bags and made our way out the hotel, on my mind all the way was what would happen if we couldn't get another room? What if me and Phil had to stay and share the bed?

These thoughts continued running through my mind, I was even thinking of Phil when I was in back of the buggy he was driving. We met up with some members of the radio crew who started snapping photos, my face just looking down, confused, thinking,

"Hey Dan" Phil turned his body around so he could face me, he placed his hand on my knee and asked if I was okay. I nodded slowly but he didn't take his hand back. Looking from Phils hand to his defiantly sexy face, he gave me a knowing smile, as though he knew something was wrong,

"Are you sure?", he squeezed my knee causing me to flinch and that causing Phil to flinch meaning his hand moving up to my thigh. He moved his hand just as I stood, trembling.

"Where are you going?"

"Uhm... I'll be back later"

"Don't go!", he sounded worried and upset but I couldn't stay there with his baby soft hands touching me and my legs. It felt amazing yes, but it was getting harder by the second, I needed to get back to him, I missed him so I bought something from the vending machine and headed for our prep area.

**Please leave a review, it would mean alot, Thank you 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Phils pov: **

"Where are you gong?"

"I'll be back later", Dan climbed out of the buggy and started jogging away. I was in two minds two go after him but I got sent to our prep area which was basically a small van but hey, it's better then nothing right... right?

With this time alone I started to think about Dan, he had been acting strange... Was he mad at me from the airport mishap? Had I offended him on the plane?

No, it couldn't be any of them now I think of it, he's been acting weird for a while now, a few months and truthfully, I miss the old Dan.

We haven't made a video together in ages, we never go out together just as we used to. The 'Day in the life of Dan and Phil: London edition' was supposed to be done months ago but each and every time I ask Dan if he wants to go to town he goes all awkward and makes up a pathetic excuse of why he can't go.

My thoughts were cut short by the slam of a van door then another drink forced upon me. I looked up to see Dan sat not far with a drink of his own looking rather thoughtful.

"Hi"

He replied with a simple, flat toned hey beck without the slightest glance at me. Yes, something is wrong. I just know it and I can't take it no longer. I out my cup on the bench in front of me and took Dans of him, placing it next to mine, I took hold of both of his hands making him face me with them large, gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. No, that's not right, I don't think his eyes are gorgeous.. Do I?

"Dan" I tried to sound gentle but not to soft, he didn't reply. We was sat like this for a minute or so, in silent, me holding Dans hands. Well that was until I felt a water drop fall on my hand, I slowly tilted my head up to see Dan crying,

"Dan? Da-n?" My voice was breaking, seeing Dan being upset makes me want to cry myself, especially when I don't know why.

"I'm sorry Phil" He went to stand up but I grabbed his wrist and got up to the van door before him, blocking the only way out

"Your not going anywhere in this state without telling me what's wrong".

**Dans pov:**

I went to stand up yet Phil blocked my way before I could get out, Wonderful. I was trapped in a van with the man I love. Sounds like any ones dream come true and it probably would me if it wasn't for Phil asking me questions, I just wanted him, his body touching mine, them sexy hands against my hips, his pants in the kitchen yet him in the bedroom, on the bed with cream an-

Dan! Stop!

The last thing I need right now is a hard member... To late.

"Dan, please answer me", I just stared at the floor, I could see wet splatter marks from Phils tears, what was I doing to him?

This couldn't carry on, I was hurting Phil just as much as I was hurting myself

"Phil", he looked up at me dead in the eye, "I, uhm- I lo-"

The van door opened just as I was about to tell him my feelings, It was someone telling us that our first interview was in 20 minutes and we had to be setting of soon, After wiping away my tears and grabbing my leather I shot out the door before Phil held me hostage again, What was I thinking, nearly telling him. How could I have been so stupid.

I didn't know where to go, I had to move. I couldn't stay outside the van as Phil could just step pot and start with the questions again. The sound of the rattling door handle came clear so I ran to the side of the vehicle and held my breath to be silent. The door opened and I saw Phils shoes step onto the grassy land.

"Dan! Dan, where are you?", He called my name several times before walking of. I sank further into the floor, my head was banging therefore I curled up into a ball and cried myself to sleep, outside, on the floor.

**Phils pov:**

I shouted for Dan one last time but he wasn't answering so I started walking to look somewhere else, What was wrong with him? He was about to tell me something before tha-that idiot came in a disturbed us.

I got so mad I punched the wall near by which turned out to be a bad idea as now my hand was full of blood yet a few minutes passed and the pain changed to a relief. A relief of the pain I'd caused Dan, I just knew it was me who had upset him. It was me.

So I did it again, Harder. More blood came rushing out forming a slight puddle on the floor beneath my blood drenched shoes. This is what I deserved, Dan wouldn't tell me what was wrong, he wouldn't miss me if I was to go, e was always running of from me anyway so it would probably make him happier... Yeah, This is how I can make Dan happy again.

Instead of hitting the wall with my fist I smashed my head against it, knowing I was doing this for Dan took the pain away. I did it again and again.

Blood dripped from my head, ran through my nose and over my mouth. I carried this on for a few times until I decided this wasn't enough, I felt dizzy, my vision was just one big blur.

This is nearly it I thought, after taking a few steps backwards I ran full speed towards the solid, brick wall... And then all I saw was darkness.

I woke up to see white, so much it hurt my eyes, I squinted and went to move my hand to protect them but I was unable to move it as someone had held of it.

Where was I?

I soon answered my own question when my eyes adjusted to the light and luckily I still had in my eye-contacts. I was in the hospital from crashing into a wall, And the person I did it for was the very same person holding my hand... The one I loved.

It was a shock for myself to but I truly did love him as a friend... but also as more.

I lifted my head and met Dans eyes, eyes that were full of tears and guilt yet his smile was sweet and loving, And this is why I love him.

"Hi, are you okay?", his voice was shaky and full of worry

he was so cute when he was worried.

I sat up in the bed I was laid on and signalled Dan to come closer, he did as I requested. I placed my free hand on his soft, baby-like cheek, leant in closer and whispered

"I am now"

before planting a light kiss on his moist lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dans Pov:**

After I had woken up I searched the van to see if Phil had returned... he hadn't.

I went on search for him which was harder then I had expected since now I had looked everywhere I could think of, I was on my way back to the van when I saw a glint of red spill from behind a building. I was shocked, yeah, but I couldn't leave what ever was bleeding. It could e a bird or an hedgehog. No, they couldn't bleed that much, maybe it's a fox?

I carried on my thoughts until I turned the corner to the back of the wall and saw...

"Oh My Fucking God!, Phil?", Phil was there, laid on the hard floor, surrounded by blood.

What the hell had happened to it? Has he been attacked?

I stopped my thoughts and called the ambulance, attempting to explain the mess Phil was in but all my words came out in a blur as they were covered by my sobs and tears.

It wasn't long until I was in the back of the fast moving vehicle to the nearest hospital with my best friend. After another hour-or-so had passed I was allowed into the room Phils was staying in whilst he got better, two hours I sat by his side, holding his hand, pouring my eyes out.

I placed my head on the side of his bed staring to floor, Did he do this to himself?

I shot up after feeling a tug on my hand, Phil was awake and sitting up in bed. God, he still looks beautiful with stitches and cotton-buds stuck to his face.

"Hi, are you okay?"

I didn't know what to say, I smiled but I knew my eyes where still wet and sore. Phil signalled me to come closer which I had no problem with so I did as he pleased. We stared into each others eyes as he placed the hand that didn't have the drip in on my cheek. I was honestly surprised that he couldn't hear my heart thumping it was going so fast.

Phil broke the eye contact to look at my lips instead before mumbling

"I am now" and planted a kiss on my lips. On MY fucking lips.

I didn't know what to do. I have been wanting this for ages I just didn't expect it to happen this way, not that I was complaining. It was perfect.

During the heated moment Phils heart monitor started to speed up so I pulled away before any nurses came rushing in. I couldn't help but keep my humongous smile showing which Phil just giggled at,

"Woah", I stated, I think that's all I could let out.

"That's the first smile I've seen you crack all day", we both laughed together until I caught a glimpse of the clock, 2:48am

"Phil, I have to go, I'll come and see you first thing tomorrow" I bent down and softly kissed the top of his head before turning out the room to leave.

I walked through the hotel door and straight to the lift, opened the door and dived onto the bed, I let out a huge, long-waited sigh.

I had totally forgot about having a double bed alone tonight, at least it will be like home. I glanced over towards my bags, still needing to be unpacked but right now I just wanted sleep. It had been a long, stressful, tear loaded day therefore I slipped of my clothes and got snuggled under the cover, Phil never leaving my mind once.

**Phils Pov:**

Dan had gone home only 10 minutes ago but I still missed him, I guess I was right about him being upset but at least he was all right now and that's all that matters.

I started to get sleepy myself so I flicked the lamps switch that sat on the table next to me and let my eyes peacefully shut.

It was the sunlight beaming through the opened curtains that woke me up the next morning. I didn't open my eyes until I caught a smell of flowers, Once I opened them I discovered a beautiful young boy perched on the green armchair near my bed. The boy with the brown, fluffy hair, Sparkling eyes and from yesterday, soft, plump lips.

"I didn't wake you did I?"

"Not at all", I wiggled into sitting position, not leaving Dans eyes once "How did you sleep?"

"Well thankyou, I had a double bed so it was just like being at home" He smiled showing of his cute dimples "How about you?"

I laughed at his reply before sticking up a thumbs up for my own. He had come extremely closer to

me, not that I minded. Dan looked good from any distance.

"Hey, I think we need to talk...about last night"

Dan averted his eyes to the floor looking as though he was about to cry, "Oh" was all he said.

"Dan? Dan look at me" He did as I asked once again, "What's the matter, you were fine a minute ago?"

After sighing and shifting in his seat he told me, gave me the reply I'd been waiting for. Four simple words.

"I. Love. You. Phil"

"Wh- I mean Ho- Wait. Really?"

"Yes, I always have done and I've been finding it so hard to be around you and act normal. The truth is I love you Phil and I need you" His eyes were swamped by tears yet his weren't the only ones.

"I-I love you too Dan", I did and knowing Dan loved me back was the best feeling I'd ever had.

I don't know how we got there but we ended up in another heated kiss, Dans moist touch against my dry lips was causing friction that, in my opinion was fucking amazing. I rested my left hand on his hip and my right hand roamed in his hair.

Afterwards we chatted some more before Dan had to leave to do some festival work but he always came back at night yet left once again to sleep at the hotel.

We had this routine going through he whole weekend, the doctor said I wouldn't be allowed home until a week so I got transferred to a hospital in London when the Big Weekend was over. Dan still came to see me everyday, probably even more now he didn't have to interview and work behind stage. I just wanted to get home though.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dans Pov:**

I was back in London, Phil was now in the hospital only 20 minutes away. I had been going to see him everyday for the pass week, his stitches had set and his wounds had nearly healed so the doctors said he was allowed to come home today. I had tidied the house ready for his return, I slipped on my shoes and went on my way to collect the handsome, sky-blue eyes man. I practically skipped down the hospital corridors I was so happy he was getting home.

I reached his room and found a group of doctors surrounding the bed, What the fuck was going on? I knocked on the door and a nurse appeared there,

"Sorry sir but we're busy at the moment" then she closed the door and returned to the bed. Was Phil all right? Was this because he was coming home?

Instead I peered through a gap of the blinds in the window yet all I could see was a very fast life support machine, well that wasn't good I thought to myself.

I stayed to watch some more, a nurse came into view as she picked up two square looking thins I guessed were the heart shockers, but why would Phil need them?

The heart monitor was going crazy now, what the hell was going on in there I don't know, I started to sweat, I stared to panic because the nurse returned the shockers as a long, load tone rang through the room and a straight line appeared on the screen. I could just see a corner of a white sheet hang over the bed, and that white sheet could only mean one thing..

.

Death.

I didn't know what to do, I sank to the floor, I was unable to breath. Phil had died. He was fine yesterday. I should of stayed the night, What will the internet think? His parents? Oh God Phil is actually dead. I felt empty inside, I felt like dying. Phil had been in hospital and now dead and he did it all for me.

I didn't care who was looking, haven't they ever seen a 21 year old curled up on the floor crying his fucking eyes out, heart put, Bloody soul out. That little shit head over there sucking that fucking lolly which is probably bigger then his dick can just Fuck the hell of. Everyone can just fuck of. I just want Phil back.

"Dan?"

**Phils Pov:**

"Dan?"

What on earth was I watching?

Why was Dan crying on the floor?

"uhm... Dan?"

He slowly tilted his head up to me, All of a sudden his arms was around me in a flash... probably quicker then the flash from DC,

"Phil!"

I had no idea what was wrong with him, I stroked his head whilst embraced in the very tight hug, "Dan, what's wrong?"

"I-I thought you were... were d-de-Dead", he had stopped crying now but still didn't let go of me

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Because I just watched someone die in the room you where in! Where was you?"

"Really? Oh Dan, I'm sorry. I got moved to a normal room last night and a seriously ill woman moved straight into my old room, She must of been who you saw die..."

"Well you're here now and that's all that really matters", He squeezed me once again and placed a kiss on my neck instantly causing me to squirm, "Hey I thought I was the one with the neck fetish"

"Haha You love your neck being touched though Dan", I went to move my hand to the top of his shoulder but he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer towards him, leaning in for a kiss which I gladly gave him.

"Come on, let's get you home"

He took my wrist and we walked out the hospital hand-in-hand, called for a taxi and was home in about half an hour,

"Woah, It's looks tidy in here", Dan must have been doing some serious cleaning because all the games where in alphabetical order, the kitchen cupboards had been cleaned out and he had even called the electrician to get the living room light to stop flickering.

"Oh well, you know. It's nothing really". Trying to play it the cool guy I see.

"Well thankyou, it looks wonderful"

I could see Dans cheeks start to redden, "Well it's even more wonderful now your here", he out his hands on my hips and brushed his lips against mine, I soon connected our lips again but harder and for longer. His hands were now squeezing my back underneath my t-shirt as mine was wrapped around his waist, I backed him up against the kitchen counter so he was sat on it and deepened the kiss even more, Dan then curled his leg around mine pushing me closer to him, his tongue then grazed against my lips asking for entrance which I responded with by parting my mouth slightly, His tongue felt like heaven against my gums, he explored my mouth more then a rock-climber would explore a cavern, I then started with my own tongue causing a little battle between the two how ever this must be the hottest battle know to man kind. The brunette grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head and threw it as far as possible, he then pushed on my shoulders making me step away from him. I thought he'd had enough until I realized what he was doing, with his left eyebrow cocked up and his lip getting eaten by his teeth Dan was checking out my almost naked body

"Like what you see?"

"Fucking hell ye-...Actually... I think I'd prefer it if". He slid of the counter and hooked his thumbs into my jeans to pull them down. Once again he was sat back onto the counter cheeking me out, which was making me harder by the second.

"There, that's much better"

"Well I know what will make it better" I saw Dans eyebrow cock up as the words left my mouth

"Really? And how will that be?"

I took a step closer to him "Well even though I am only in my underwear, it seems that you are still fully clothed"

"You know what Phil, it seems you're right, we better change that", he walked over to me, got hold of my wrists and placed my hands on the hem of my t-shirt, "Would you do the honour dear sir?"

"Certainly" , I stripped of the fabric in a matter of seconds and tossed it in a pile over near the fridge. "That seems a lot better now".

It was like Dan turned into a panther, he pounced on me knocking me back onto the floor. He gripped my sides with his thighs as he leant over me sucking the nape of my neck, his lips against my tender skin almost felt like velvet. As much as I was enjoying the hot mess on top of me I flipped Dan over so I was above him, Or lips connected like south and north on a magnet. Dan moaned beneath me as I moved my mouth lower down his body, graving my teeth across his nipples

"Oh-God, Phil", His moans were getting so load I bet the neighbours could here it, well even if they could it would be pay-back from him doing it 8am every morning

"Phil, please!", I'm glad we were on the kitchen tiles as the floor was a bit messy.

The sound of knocking came from the front door, both me and Dan made eye-contact

"Just leave the door, Phil I need you right now"

Bossy Dan was so arousing, I pulled of his boxers with my teeth and admired his member and Woah is all I could think of, He was perfect. The front door got knocked on once again, so we quickened up the pace, so fast it all kinda happened in a blur. Dan had gotten up, took of my boxers, flipped me around and shoved himself inside me. I screamed as he inserted himself inside me, So load that who ever had been knocking kicked the fucking door down and ran to were the noise came from

"What's going on, I heard a scream!", It was PJ, he was just stood there, eyes as wide as saucers, frozen still. I don't blame him either, I don't know what I'd do if I walked into my two friends having sex on the kitchen floor, to make it even more awkward Dan didn't back out of me, just sat there with is raft on my butt whilst one of our best-friends stood on the doorway

"Oh-Uhm... I'll be in the living room waiting for you to finish... what ever this is"

He turned around and walked off, Dan slowly pulled out of me, I had to put a hand over my mouth to stop the moans slipping out. We tidied our-selves then the room up and went to meet PJ in the front room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dans Pov:**

"Hi Peejs"

"Ihm... Hey, What the fuck was that, how long have you two been.. well you know"

I turned to Phil who was currently bright red, he looked into my eyes then over to PJ," Uhm Pj, I'm sorry for what you saw there... and that we didn't answer the door"

"Don't worry about it Phil... and I'm sorry too, for breaking your door. I'll fix it now if you want?"

Phil glanced over at me for a answer, I nodded and told PJ where he could find some tools. He said it would take about half an hour as he was going to fix the doorbell whilst as it.

I wiggled over to Phil, leant over and whispered into his ear "I think we should finish where we let it", I moved my hand up from his knee towards his crotch

"But what about Peejs?"

"He's busy with the door and anyway, his saw it once already", I gave him a wink and I knew that he had made a decision when a small smirk formed on the fucking hot face of his,

"Come on then, my room", he took my arm and dragged me to his room, pushed me on his bed and it wasn't long until we was back from where was left of. It felt as good as I remember, being inside Phil was the best feeling ever and I didn't really care that my friend was down stairs, I'd bang Phil even if the fucking queen was even in our house.

"Phil? Dan?", I heard PJ shouting from down the stairs and since I didn't want a replay of earlier that day, I really don't. We cleaned up once again, I got changed as my t-shirt (that somehow stayed on) was drenched in sweat and Phils white 'magic',

"I'll be down in a moment", I didn't want him searching for us again.

We met him downstairs, he asked us questions about what exactly me and Phil was and really, even I didn't know that, Well that wasn't until Phil told him we was going out now.

I think I was as shocked as PJ was, I also think Phil knew how shocked I was as he followed that sentence with "Well, That is if that's what you want?"

What? I was supposed to give him and answer right there and then, I mean I have been wanting this to happen for years but for it to happen like this? In front of PJ? I needed some time to think this through...

"I- uhm, Just popping to the toilet, I'll be back in a minute" I kissed Phils forehead before leaving the room.

I wanted to be with Phil yes, I wanted him so so badly and I would love a relationship with him but what about my parents? What about our fans? I've seen people on the internet arguing over Me and Phil being together and some people say it disgusts them. What about the people at the radio studios, they've all said homophobic things so if I come out gay they might take the piss out of me... but then I remembered what I'd said to the internet, that you shouldn't care what people think as long as it makes you happy. Being with Phil does make me happy and that's all that matters to me.

"Dan? Are you okay in there?", That was Phil at the door. He walked in and came and held out his hand to help me up from the floor

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"So, uhm. You never answered my question earlier on?"

"Phil, I don't care if my parents are ashamed of me or the internet hates my guts, I just want you and your all that I care about so yes, It would be a honour to be your boyfriend"

Then Phil smiled, the biggest smile I had ever seen on him, we shared a kiss and walked back into the living where PJ was waiting

"So are you two together or not?"

I gave a little turn of the mouth to Phil before turning back to PJ and nodding my head, Phil squeezed my knee and pecked me on my cheek.

PJ got out of his seat and hugged us both, congratulated us and wished us both luck before leaving the flat.

I was flicking through the TV guide and saw The Mummy was on for the 6th time this week, anyhow I put it on and Phil came to sit next to me. He threw a blanket over us both as he snuggled up to my side,

"I love you Dan"

I moved a piece of hair that was over his eye and brushed his mouth slowly, "I love you to Phil".

_**The End**__ 3_


End file.
